SunxLillie Pokémon Sun and Moon Oneshot
by drakeowner42
Summary: Here it is my Oneshot of SunxLillie from Pokémon Sun and Moon I hope you guys enjoyed this


SunXLillie Pokémon Sun & Moon one-shot

What's up guys like I promised here is the one-shot for my shipping of Sun (male main character in Pokémon Sun and Moon) and Lillie. Now I will point out now that there are spoilers for those that have not played Pokémon Sun or Moon mainly some of the plot lines in the story. The main plot of this story happens two years later after the ending of the games. Once again spoiler warning before I even start.

Disclaimer

I don't own the Pokémon franchise that's that, but I do support the series and all it does. Yes, I can say this because I buy the TCG cards and of course the games.

Anyway, enjoy the story and remember to get Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon. Because I won't be back until I'm done with the game.

One-shot

Sun's POV

It's strange to think that two years ago I became the Champion of Alola, besides that it also surprised me that Lillie had left on her Journey through the Kanto region two years ago as well, but with her being gone it didn't stop us from staying in contact. We sent messages back and forth between each other. (Even though the game says your/they're 11, I'm not buying it I always figured I was 13 or 14 in game so in this story Sun and Lillie will around 15-16 years old that also applies for Hau. Gladion in this case will be 3 years older so he'll be 18-19 in this story.) It was always an enjoyment to hear her adventures in Kanto.

It wasn't too long after it started to turn to the winter season that I got a message from her saying she was coming back she has always shown the potential to be an amazing trainer and from our messages it seems that she has finally tapped into that potential, I can't wait to test her mettle after she comes back.

A couple of weeks later I flew to Poké pelago to visit a good friend. "Hey Nebby!" I shouted. (For the sake of the story Nebby will be a Lunala since I bought Moon, but for those that bought Sun you can substitute it as Solgaleo. I'm also just going to copy the in-game text for the cry.) "Mahina!" It cried. "How has life here at the Pelago been treating you?" I asked. "Mahin!" It replied, "That's good to hear." I replied. "Hey, I got another message from Lillie." I said. "Mah!" It cried. "Yep, she said that's she on her way back to Alola." I explained. "Mahina Peaaaa!" It cried over joyed. "Come on buddy we got to get back to the marina to greet her." I said hopping on to Nebby as we prepared to fly back to Melemele and anticipate Lillie's return.

When we got back to the Marina there was a small group of people already there mainly consisting of: my mother, Professor Kukui, all the Kahunas and the trial captains. All waiting for Lillie to return. Shortly after Nebby and I landed at the pier Gladion and Hau came running up.

"Sorry we showed up so late." Apologized Hau. "We were so caught up in training that we lost track of time." Gladion explained. "No, it's fine I just showed up as well." I replied. "Oh good!" Sighed Hau.

It had been seven minutes after Hau and Gladion showed up that the ferry finally came into view. After the Ferry docked the other passengers departed from the boat finding their parties that were also waiting for them. The last to depart the boat was Lillie, as she saw the whole group there to greet her. She got a little teary eyed as she peered at the large group awaiting her.

"Hey, cousin, Sorry Burnet couldn't be here, there's been a bit of activity coming from the Ultra Wormhole, but she's glad to hear your back." Kukui said. "It's fine I'll be able to see her soon anyway." Lillie replied. "And the Loft is still there for you to use, should you need a place to stay." Kukui added. "Thank you." She replied. "Lillie!" Exclaimed Hau, over joyed to see her again. "It's good to have you back sis." Gladion said. "It's good to see you two as well." Lillie replied.

Shortly after with meeting with everyone else everyone went back to Iki Town to have a festival. Much like two years ago Lillie dragged me away from the group. "Hey, could you come back to the ruins of Conflict, so I can say hello to Tapu Koko again?" She asked. "Sure, it would be great to see Tapu Koko again." I said remembering two years ago when the guardian Deity saved Nebby and I from plummeting to the bottom of the ravine.

As we started to walk up Mahalo trail Lillie stopped halfway to the bridge. "What's up?" I asked. She turned to me and looked long and deep into my emerald green eyes just as I considered her jade green eyes. She slowly walked forward towards me and stopped right in front of me leaving very little room between her and I.

Not knowing what to do I just looked at her and said. "I missed you." I said. "I know you did because of two reasons." She replied. "And what would those reasons be?" I asked. "The first one, is that your eyes show a sense of yearning." She replied leaving a long pause. "Second." She said as she stopped herself and leaned in and Kissed me. "That second reason is I missed you too." She said, "Now come on let's go say hello to Tapu Koko." She said insistently.

The End.

And their you guys have it, here's my "Pokémon Sun and Moon SunXLillie one-shot" that I promised yesterday and, I think promised over a year ago after the first games release. Anyway, if you guys did enjoy this make sure you show your appreciation by leaving a review saying so and if you want to see a continuation of this or a spin off for Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon let me know. I hoped you guys did enjoy this. Anyway, thanks guys, happy thanksgiving and holidays. Bye for now.


End file.
